Worthless
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey Kyo est effondré après une énième rupture et va se réfugier de les bras de Kao son éternel "ami" qui sera là pour le consoler....


**" On va arrêter là Kyo.**

**- Hein? l'interpellé leva un regard interrogateur vers son amant qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.**

**- C'est fini. J'en ai marre de toi. T'es vraiment bon à rien à part baiser et je t'ai supporté assez longtemps.**

**- Mais… Ruwa… sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot, pourquoi t'es aussi méchant****1**** avec moi… J'croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous…"**

**Le guitariste blond lança un regard plein de mépris et de dégoût au chanteur.**

**" M'fais pas rire, lança-t-il en ricanant, T'y croyais vraiment? Y'avait que du sexe entre nous et si je suis resté si longtemps c'est parce que t'es plutôt bon au lit mais je me suis lassé.**

**- … le blond était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul moment, ses larmes coulant lentement et silencieusement le long de ses joues.**

**- Allez casse-toi de chez moi maintenant, lui cracha le grand blond."**

**Kyo se leva, les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, il s'habilla et rentra chez lui. Enfin arrivé à son appartement, il s'effondra sur son canapé pour y éclater en sanglots. **

**Toc toc toc…**

***Merde qui c'est qui vient chez moi à une heure pareille… Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs?***

**Toc toc toc… **

**Kaoru prit son portable sur la table de chevet pour y regarder l'heure. Minuit. Son visiteur avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le sortir du sommeil. Il se leva avec difficulté de son cocon de draps chauds pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée sur laquelle l'inconnu continuait de s'énerver. Il ouvrit la porte de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, pour découvrir un Kyo au visage marbré de larmes, les yeux rouges, le poing levé, prêt à cogner encore une fois sur la pauvre porte qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. En voyant son ami dans un tel état, le leader oublia sa colère et le fit entrer dans son appartement. Il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et serra le chanteur contre son torse quand celui vint se blottir dans ses bras, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en essayant de le calmer.**

**" Shht… Calme toi Kyo, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**- C-C'est Ru-uwa, hoqueta le blondinet, i-il a rompuuuu….**

**- Hein?! Ben pourquoi?**

**- I-i-il a dit q-qu-que s'il sortait avec moi c'était que pou-our le sexe… il s'interrompit pour se retirer de l'étreinte du brun et frotter ses yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de larmes, il a dit qu-que j'étais bon à rien à part à-à-à… il s'interrompit encore, les mots de son ancien amant se bloquant dans sa gorge.**

**- Calme-toi, Kaoru reprit le chanteur contre son torse et le serra tendrement, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crane et recommençant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.**

**- Il a dit que j'étais bon à rien à part b-baiser, finit le blond d'une voix tremblotante."**

**Kaoru attrapa le menton de Kyo d'une main pour lui relever la tête et accrocher son regard au sien pendant qu'il lui parlait.**

**"Enfin Kyo tu sais très bien que c'est faux, s'insurgea le leader, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, je sais mieux que quiconque que tu n'es pas un bon à rien!"**

**Kaoru lâcha le chanteur et se releva. Il attrapa la main du blondinet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. Il allongea le chanteur entre les draps déjà défaits, lui enleva sa chemise, son pantalon et le recouvra du drap. Il se releva mais Kyo le retint par le poignet.**

**" Kao…**

**- Oui?**

**- *Je t'aime, c'est ça que je voudrais lui dire….* Merci…**

**- C'est normal, entre amis, lui répondit le brun en souriant.**

**- * Oui, des amis, pourtant j'aimerais que tu sois tellement plus Kao* Bonne nuit."**

**Il lâcha son poignet et se retourna dans le lit laissant couler des larmes amères sur l'oreiller de son aîné.**

**Kaoru se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer et s'étendit sur son sofa en soupirant, se couvrant d'une couverture qu'il avait prise dans la chambre après que son ami se soit enfin endormi pour de bon après de nombreux réveils en larmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le chanteur venait en pleurs lui annoncer qu'un de ses amants l'avait laissé parce qu'il s'était lassé de leur relation purement physique, mais à chaque fois il ressentait un pincement au cœur en le voyant aussi brisé. Il avait pensé qu'avec Uruha cela se passerait mieux, ça avait l'air de durer… Il se tourna et se retourna sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une position confortable quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le chanteur s'était sûrement réveillé et n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en ne sentant pas de présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il s'approcha du lit et se rendit compte que Kyo était encore endormi pourtant les larmes coulaient bel et bien sur ses joues. Et il gémissait, comme s'il était en plein cauchemar. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua faiblement en murmurant son nom pour qu'il se réveille. Ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment ****2**** levant vers le guitariste brun de grands yeux effrayés. Kaoru se glissa sous les draps aux côtés du blond et le serra contre son torse, caressant son dos pour le réconforter.**

**" Shhht, c'est rien Kyo, rien qu'un cauchemar, j'suis là t'inquiète pas."**

**Le chanteur se serra un peu plus contre le leader, recherchant sa chaleur apaisante.**

**" M-me laisse…. Pas… Kao… m'laisse pas tout s-seul… sanglota-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou essayant de cacher ses larmes, vainement puisqu'il les senti couler contre sa peau.**

**- Pleure pas Kyo… Pas pour lui, il ne mérite pas tes larmes…**

**- Mais c-ce qu'il a dit… C'est vrai hein?… Ça peut être que v-vrai… Puisqu'ils le disent t-tous…**

**- Dis pas de bêtises… Ils ne savent pas qui tu es tous ces gens, mais moi si… Et tu es loin d'être un bon à rien, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas su voir tes qualités.**

**- Merci Kao… souffla le chanteur avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée"**

**Kyo se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil chauffer son dos mais il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant encore un peu de l'étreinte et de la chaleur de son guitariste. Il finit par quitter son cocon pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner****3****, toujours en caleçon. Kaoru se réveilla peu de temps après et se doutant que le chanteur avait eu faim il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le retrouver assis, les jambes contre son torse, entourées des bras, la tête sur les genoux, en larmes, des bouts de verre éparpillés autour de lui et du café renversé partout. Il accourut vers lui, le prit dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'à la chambre et l'assit sur le lit, continuant d'étreindre son corps tremblant contre lui.**

**" T-tu vois, raconta le chanteur la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, j-je suis même p-pas capable de préparer un p-petit déjeuner sans tout ca-casser…"**

**Kaoru le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne sachant quoi dire pour le consoler. Que pouvait-il bien dire pour lui enlever de la tête les paroles du guitariste blond? Il cherchait encore la réponse quand il sentit Kyo embrasser le creux de son cou dans de rapides baisers.**

**"Kyo?"**

**Le chanteur continua d'embrasser son cou, joignant à ses lèvres sa langue et ses dents. Il glissa sa main le long du torse du guitariste brun, descendant lentement mais sûrement vers son boxer dans lequel il glissa sa main pour entreprendre de caresser son sexe.**

**" * Kyo mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais?* Kyo a-arrêtes, protesta faiblement le leader en se sentant durcir dans la main de son ami."**

**Le blond ne prit pas en compte les protestations de son aîné et dirigea ses baiser le longs de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour ensuite aller mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et la peau tendre du cou, sans cesser ses va-et-vient sur le sexe du guitariste qui s'était fièrement dressé grâce à ses assauts enflammés****4****.**

**" Non Kyo… Aaah… le leader se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, Faut … Paaaas… * Pas parce que tu te sens seul et triste, je veux que si ça arrive ce soit parce que tu m'aimes, parce que tu ressentiras la même chose que moi, mais pas comme ça…*"**

**Kyo se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du guitariste brun, lui faisant sentir son excitation. Il l'allongea sur le lit et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, continuant son massage sur l'érection de Kaoru. Le chanteur retira son caleçon beaucoup trop encombrant à son goût et fit de même avec celui du brun. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir que lui procurait Kyo et de son désir trop longtemps contenu, Kaoru arrêta de réfléchir et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser libre accès à la langue experte du blond pour retrouver la sienne dans un ballet des plus sensuel et envoûtant. Kyo rompit leur baiser pour rouler sur le dos, Kaoru étant ainsi au dessus de lui. Il attrapa une des mains du leader et entreprit de lécher consciencieusement ses doigts d'une manière que le leader trouva très sensuelle, puis il les mit dans sa bouche et les suça avec gourmandise comme si c'était une friandise. Il dirigea la main du guitariste vers sa propre intimité dans laquelle il insinua les doigts humides du brun en gémissant. Il lança un regard plus qu'explicite à son vis-à-vis gémissant et ondula des hanches. Comprenant le subtil message du plus jeune, le guitariste commença à mouvoir ses doigts dans l'intimité du blond qui joignit bien vite ses gémissements à ceux du brun, tout en continuant de légères caresses sur le membre dressé de celui-ci. Puis le brun retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de déception chez le plus jeune, qui fut bien vite remplacé par un petit cri de douleur quand le leader le pénétra lentement de sa virilité. Pour détendre le chanteur, Kaoru traça de sa bouche et de sa langue un chemin humide sur le torse du plus jeune. Une fois son but atteint, il remplaça sa bouche par ses mains et prit les lèvres du chanteur, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements de satisfaction entre ses lèvres. Il entama alors des va-et-vient d'abord lents, puis un peu plus rapides, accélérant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il sentait le désir et le plaisir monter un peu plus en lui. Les deux amants ne cessaient de caresser leurs peaux brûlantes et trempées de sueur. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts, leurs mouvements de plus en plus irréguliers et désordonnés tandis que Kaoru allait toujours plus profondément et plus violemment en son amant. Ils se relâchèrent en même temps dans un gémissement plus rauque et plus puissant que les autres. Épuisés, il se laissèrent aller dans les bras de Morphée pour un sommeil bien mérité, toujours étroitement enlacés.**

**Quand Kyo se réveilla, le lit était vide, il enfila son caleçon qui avait la veille lamentablement échoué sur le sol au côté de celui du brun qui ne s'y trouvait d'ailleurs plus. Il s'enroula dans le drap froissé par leurs ébats et partit à la recherche de son amant de la nuit passée. Il entra dans la cuisine où il découvrit comme il s'y attendait le leader. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion et fixait le contenu de sa tasse encore fumante comme si c'était une chose fascinante. Kyo se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence au plus âgé qui se tourna alors vers le rouleau de printemps géant qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Gêné par le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, le chanteur entama la conversation, gardant la tête baissé sur la table qui lui semblait d'un coup fort intéressante.**

**" Tu sais pour hier soir…**

**- On aurait pas dû, le coupa sèchement le leader, C'était une erreur, le blond leva vers lui des yeux brillants de larmes, Et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, acheva-t-il d'une voix impassible."**

**Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du chanteur, chaque mot que le brun avait prononcé, d'une voix sans émotion, avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes, et il se leva brutalement, sortant du cocon de drap.**

**" Tu m'as menti, hurla-t-il à son aîné, la voix brisée, les poings tellement serrés qu'il s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes, T'as dit que j'étais pas un bon à rien… Que ce qu'Uruha et les autres avaient dit c'était faux mais tu le pensais même pas! il reprit son souffle rendu court par les sanglots, Tout ce que tu voulais c'était coucher avec moi parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, comme les autres, et même ça, ça t'as pas suffit, ça a pas été assez bien pour que tu restes rien qu'un peu avec moi et tu me jettes tout de suite après! Moi je t'aime! Tu es la seule personne au monde que j'ai aimée mais tu t'en fous! Maintenant que tu m'as eu je peux bien souffrir, tant que je débarrasse le plancher ça t'intéresse pas, le blond finit sa phrase presque dans un cri, les larmes redoublaient sur ses joues, T'…**

**- Tais-toi!"**

**Kyo obéit, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux continuant de se multiplier, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par se dessécher à force de pleurer autant.**

**" Assieds-toi."**

**Encore une fois, le chanteur obéit. Le leader s'approcha du blond qui s'était de nouveau blottit dans le drap, comme pour retrouver son cocon protecteur. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et regarda son visage inondé par les larmes qui continuaient d'affluer. Le chanteur détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard du guitariste.**

**" Kyo regarde-moi."**

**Kyo garda la tête tournée et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. **

**" Kyo…**

**- Non, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée."**

**Kaoru prit son menton dans sa main et tourna son visage vers lui pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Alors, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et plein de douceur. Kyo voulut dire quelque chose mais le brun profita qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour y glisser sa langue pour aller à la rencontre de celle si douce du chanteur. Le blond s'abandonna alors au baiser. Caressant la langue de Kaoru, s'y entremêlant, la goûtant avec fièvre comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Quittant une seconde fois la chaleur du draps, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes du guitariste, se collant contre son torse, il noua ses bras autour de son cou mêlant un de ses mains à ses cheveux. Kaoru rompit à contrecœur leur baiser passionné pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa, essuyant au passage quelques larmes.**

**" A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'aller aussi loin avec toi hier soir?"**

**Kyo le regarda d'un air faussement innocent qui le rendait absolument craquant et proposa d'une voix timide.**

**"Pour mes incroyables talents au lit?…**

**- Nan, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un rapide mais pas moins passionné baiser, Et puis je savais pas encore que tu étais aussi habile…"**

**Le plus jeune rougit au compliment et leva sa bouille toute mignonne vers son amoureux.**

**" Parce que je te donnais tellement de plaisir que t'étais pas en capacité de me refuser quoique ce soit?**

**- Ça aurait pu… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avec un sourire un peu pervers, mais c'est toujours pas ça, conclut-il avant de lui piquer un autre furtif baiser.**

**- Ben alors explique-moi, souffla-t-il, Parce que je vois vraiment pas."**

**Kaoru prit les lèvres de son chéri dans un baiser sulfureusement sensuel****5**** avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.**

**" Je t'aime mon Kyo.**

**- Alors montre le moi encore une fois… Maintenant qu'on sait tous les deux ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, fais moi l'amour et montre moi combien tu m'aimes, acheva-t-il en prenant doucement ses lèvres."**

**Trop content d'obéir, Kaoru accéda à sa demande, et plus amoureusement, plus tendrement, et plus passionnément que jamais, il fit l'amour au petit chanteur, lui montrant dans ses caresses, dans ses baisers, et dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait combien ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts. **

**+ = + = + = + = The End + = + = + = + = **

1 D'habitude c'est toujours Ruwa qui souffre alors je l'ai fait méchant pour changer un peu…

2 Ben voui il a beau avoir le sommeil lourd si on le secoue comme un prunier à force il se réveille…

3 Ben ouais parce qu'il est bien dans les bras de son beau brun mais il a faim quand même …

4 J'sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait penser à un château fort qui se ferait attaquer par un armée ennemie à coup de projectiles en feu… Ça casse tout de suite un peu le truc…

5 Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien comme expression… Mais je sais pas vraiment si ça existe…


End file.
